stccg1efandomcom-20200213-history
The Fajo Collection
Eighteen of the greatest treasures in the Star Trek CCG. Guinan, Locutus, Lore, future ships, a black hole... "Your every wish will be fulfilled." - Kivas Fajo *Black Borders (18) *There are 13 different copyright lines on these 18 cards: #Copyright Line -''' TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. g TM & © 1997 DECIPHER © 1997 MLB''' (1962 Roger Maris Baseball Card) #Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. s TM & © 1997 DECIPHER © 1997 D.P.A. / ARS, NY (Persistance of Memory) #Copyright Line -''' TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. t TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC.' (DNA Metamorphosis) #Copyright Line - '''TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. e TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC.' (Black Hole, Guinan, Kivas Fajo) #Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. g TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. '(Dixon Hill, Tallera) #Copyright Line - '''TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. t TM & © 1997 ngoqDaq QayHa' '(Qapla'!) #Copyright Line - '''TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. r TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. (Locutus of Borg) #Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. o TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. (Miles O'Brien) #Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. t TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. (Dr. Soong) #Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. h TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. (Lore) #Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. a TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. '(Spot, U.S.S. Pasteur, I.K.C. Chang) #Copyright Line -' TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. m TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. (Sisters of Duras) #Copyright Line - TM & © 1997 PAR. PIC. f TM & © 1997 DECIPHER INC. (Picard's Artificial Heart) Card List NOTE:Qapla'! is written in Klingon. Click the Translation to understand the card. Additional FAQ *Included along with the cards were a piece of bubble gum to accompany the 1962 Roger Maris Baseball Card, facsimile Dixon Hill "business card" to accompany the Dixon Hill's Business Card, a signed Certificate of Authenticity, the rules, a poster of all cards released to date and rebate vouchers for the uncut sheets of Premiere White Border and Black Border cards. *The gum was added because they wanted the Roger Maris card to have a bubblegum scent. However they realized people would not want to scratch (and sniff) a card of it's value, so the stick of gum was added to the collection instead. *The Fajo Collection takes its name from the first and only Zibalian character in Star Trek, Kivas Fajo. *''Black Hole'' is the only card that was created based on a design by a player of the game. * Decipher planned to limit production to 40,000 sets, and considered this to be a first-run. However, no numbers above 15,000 have ever been seen on the market. Decipher retained the right to reproduce the set, but with enough differences that it can't be confused with the initial run. * The Copyright Issues - ''In case you are questioning the multiple copyrights on the cards and the extra letters they contain: When arranged in the correct order they spell out '''THE ART OF GREAT GAMES', Decipher's trademarked motto. Category:Sets and Expansions